Sundrenched World
by Lee Gold
Summary: Lyra Black and Jameson Goldstein were the perfect couple. Or so it seemed. Betrothed at birth they didn't really have a choice in the matter. What happens when there is too much trouble in paradise for Lyra to bare? What will happen when she is paired with Remus Lupin for a semester long Charms project worth half their grade? Time will tell.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

_Lyra Black and Jameson Goldstein were the perfect couple. Or so it seemed. Betrothed at birth they didn't really have a choice in the matter. What happens when there is too much trouble in paradise for Lyra to bare? What will happen when she is paired with Remus Lupin for a semester long Charms project worth half their grade? Will he help her work through her problems? Or will she realize that she should marry for love and not status? Only time will tell._

**Author's Note:** This is kind of AU, seeing as I've made Lyra Black the fourth sister to Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix Black. This is kind of a prologue/teaser to the first chapter. Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.

**Prologue**

"Merlin Jameson, I'm trying to study." Lyra shouted, as her boyfriend was nipping at her neck.

"Lyra come on, term just started. I know you're still livid about not being picked for _Head Girl_…"

"Shut up! Its not even about that. Just get the fuck away from me!" No sooner as the words left her mouth, the back of Jameson's hand connected to her face.

"Watch your mouth Lyra. I will not be spoken to that way." He said in a clipped tone.

Jameson got up from their table in the library and walked away. She was so glad there was no one around to witness what just happened. She wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment of people knowing that they weren't the perfect, happy couple they portrayed. Lyra was trapped. She hated Jameson, and she hated her parents for forcing them together. But she didn't want to end up like her sister, Andromeda. Blasted off the family tapestry. No, she was stuck.

Lyra sighed as she got her books together and headed back to the Ravenclaw common room. Little did she know there was a sandy haired Gryffindor behind the shelves who witnessed the whole ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

_I know it a paragraph, but like I said its more of a teaser to the first chapter. Chapter one will be posted tonight, so stay tuned and let me know what you think!_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 1 Advanced Charms

**Author's Note: **So here is the real first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed that little teaser. Please review.

This chapter is edited. I had never proof read it, and I never noticed the partners were never posted. 1.6.13

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah, I do not own HP.

**Chapter 1**

The Ravenclaw common room was quiet. It seemed as though everyone had decided to head to bed so they would be ready for their first day of classes. Lyra walked over to one of the bronze leather couches by the fire and threw herself down. Tired as ever she pulled her timetable out of her bag to check what class she would start the day with: _Advanced Charms. _

_Well,_ she thought to herself, _At least it's not Potions._ It's not that she didn't excel at potions, she just hated Slughorn with a passion, and she didn't particularly want to deal with him first thing in the morning.

With that she put her timetable back into her bag, and walked to her dormitory.

XXXXXXX

"Ay Prongsie," Sirius said rather loudly, "Think we should get Moony up, or let him be late for the first class of the day!"

Sirius and James shared a laugh at their best friend's expense as Remus groaned and rolled out of bed.

"I set an alarm, why didn't it go off?" Remus asked in a groggy voice.

"Oh, we turned it off last night Moony, you had the bloody thing set for 5am! No need for all of us to be awoken at that ungodly hour." James stated in a very no nonsense voice.

"Prongs you can't be serious—"

"Actually mate, _I'm _Sirius."

All the boys shared a laugh as they got ready. Sirius and James had snuck down to the kitchen for breakfast before they decided to wake their friend. So, with toast in hand, the headed to _Advanced Charms._

There weren't a lot of seventh years that opted to take Advanced Charms, so it was a mix between all four houses.

Brittany Abbott, Edgar Bones, and Jenny MacMillian from Hufflepuff. James, Sirius, Lily Evans, and himself from Gryffindor. Winston Greengrass and Snape from Slytherin. And surprisingly only Lyra Black from Ravenclaw. Well maybe not too surprising. It was well known that most of the 7th year Ravenclaws, despite their intelligence, were extremely lazy, and normally opted to take regular classes.

"Good morning all," Tiny Professor Flitwick shouted, "I have a special assignment planned for all of you. Now as I am sure you have all realized you, you ten had some of the highest scores on your OWLs and and chose to be placed in the advanced NEWTs class. As such I don't believe there is much else to teach you that you cannot already teach yourselves. That being said, you will be paired, by me, in teams of two for a semester long project. Ah, simple you think, but the catch is YOU must create the project. You may run it by me yes, but I will not be actually assigning any one thing. Be creative. The only thing is it will obviously have to do with charms. That is all, good luck. The teams are posted on the board. You are all dismissed. I hope you use this time wisely to get started, because the semester will be over before you know it." With those last words the tiny Professor went into his office.

No one made an effort to move, all being a little stunned by the man's words. The first to check the list were the Marauders.

**Advanced Charms Partners**

_MacMillian and Abbot_

_Potter and Evans_

_Snape and Bones_

_S Black and Greengrass _

_Lupin and L Black_

"Yes!" Shouted an over excited James Potter.

"Damn Prongsie, don't be _too_ upset about being paired with Evans." Snickered Sirius.

"Shut it Padfoot. Moony, who'd you get paired with."

"Oh, I got paired with Sirius." Said Remus as he started walking out the door, "Come on Pads, we can head to the library and get an early start. You heard Flitwick."

At this point the rest of the class was gathered by the list, and people started leaving in pairs of two.

"Uh, Moony, I got paired with Greengrass."

"What?" Remus said as he went back to check the list.

But Sirius was right; he was paired with _L_ Black not _S_ Black.

"Speak of the devil." Sirius said in what he thought was a whisper.

"Hello to you to Sirius." Lyra said with a stunning smile.

Remus stared at her for a moment while the two cousins bickered. She clearly had the good looks of the Black family. Long black hair that fell in loose curls, pools of silvery gray eyes, a fit; curvy body, and the most gorgeous smile he had ever laid his eyes on. He continued to stare for another minute until he realized he was being spoken to, and that he and Lyra were the only ones left in the classroom.

"So is that okay with you Remus?"

"What, I'm sorry." He said rather embarrassed that he was caught not paying attention.

"It's alright. I said we should head to the library to start the project. I was thinking we could invent a new charm. You know, maybe one that could do something to help study habits or the like," she paused when she saw the look on his face, "Or something else. We could do some brainstorming on what _kind_ of charm to invent. I don't think many people will go that route, because its really advanced. But I know we both got the highest OWL score in the year in the subject, so I think we will do well."

"That's fine. I like the idea of creating a charm," he didn't actually care what they did. He was just happy she actually thought of something, "So you want to head to the library then? I have a free period next, so I can continue to work on it alone if you have a class." Remus stated as they started towards the library.

"Oh, actually I have a free period as well."

Remus responded with a smile as they continued their walk to the library. After about an hour of working in silence Remus heard what he assumed was a male clearing his throat.

"Lyra darling, how is your project coming?" Jameson asked as he put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Fine, don't you have class Jameson?" Lyra asked in a false sweet voice.

"Yes, just checking on you." He said, but Remus noticed how he was tightening the grip on her shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch Lyra." He bent down, to kiss her but she gave him her cheek, earning her another squeeze, and he walked away.

Lyra had to fight the urge to rub her aching shoulder, but she didn't want Remus to think anything out of the ordinary. What was he thinking! Acting that way in front of someone! Was he trying to completely embarrass her?

"Are you okay Lyra?"

"What? Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She said in a slightly higher pitched voice than she normally would have.

"Lyra, I saw the way he was squeezing your shoulder. And I—I saw him back hand you in the library last night," He wasn't exactly sure why he said that last part, it wasn't his business, "I'm sorry Lyra, its um, it isn't my place to pry. I was just looking for a book last night, and it happened. I wasn't watching you or anything, I—I just happened to be there and…"

"Remus, its fine. Please just don't tell anybody."

"But Lyra—"

"Remus please, I have to go. Let's just meet here after dinner okay?"

But before Remus could even answer Lyra had all but run out of the library.

XXXXXXX

**Author's Note;**

_Yay, chapter one! Sorry for any errors._

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 2 Arguments

**Author's Note;** I know. I am so sorry. My life has been extremely hectic at the moment and I just haven't found the time to sit down and write. However last night I was struck with inspiration, and decided to take some time out today to get some writing done. Hopefully I will get some work done on _Fix You, _as well.

**Disclaimer; ** I still, do not own any right to Harry Potter.

**Chapter Two**

"_Perfect," _ Lyra thought to herself. Not only had Remus seen Jameson trying to tear a piece of her shoulder off, but he had witnessed him smacking her in the face. The shoulder squeezing she could talk her way out of, but how on earth was she supposed to explain away a direct hit to the face?

As she heard the class bells chime, Lyra realized she had to start making her way to the dungeons for _Advanced Potions. _Slughorn was exactly what she didn't need right now. Not to mention Remus was likely to be taking the same class. Hopefully she would be able to avoid him until after dinner. By then, she'd probably be able to think of something to explain Jameson's behavior towards her.

Before she knew it, her feet had led her to the dungeons. Ten minutes early.

"Hey Lyra."

Of course. Of bloody course. Remus Lupin _ would_ be ten minutes early to class.

"Hello Remus." Lyra was not prepared for this encounter. She was silently praying to Merlin he wouldn't bring it up.

"Listen, I want to apologize for what happened earlier. It really isn't my place to pry into your personal life. We're hardly even friends. Of course, if you were to ever need somebody to talk to, I'll always have an ear to listen…"

"Thank you, Remus. That's very kind of you. But there really is nothing to talk about. Just a small misunderstanding." Lyra said with a small smile.

Remus looked into Lyra's eyes, as if searching for some answers to his unasked questions. _She's just so beautiful_, Remus thought to himself, _and so kind. How could anyone mistreat someone so…. Perfect?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a rowdy Sirius and James coming down the staircase.

"Lyra, can't give our poor Moony a break? You kept him cooped up in that library for _two_ whole class periods! Don't you have a life outside of school work?" Sirius teased.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Sirius! How completely horrid of me. I mean, Merlin, what was I thinking. Using my time wisely to get a head start on a complex, semester long assignment. No, no we should have been pulling pranks! Or perhaps swapping saliva with our flavors of the week! Sirius, my dear cousin, I don't know where I went wrong. Please, save me from myself." Lyra didn't meant to explode on Sirius like that, she was just having a bad day. She could tell by the looks on everyones' faces, she had caused quite the scene.

No one even had time to respond, because Slughorn had called everyone into class.

XXXXXXX

"Did you _see_ Lyra's little meltdown? Godric what's was up with that? She had to know I was just taking the mickey out of her. Our whole relationship has been that way. Its like our thing." Sirius stated as the Maraurders sat down in The Great Hall for dinner.

Sirius and James continued with their discussion about the events from earlier today as Remus' eyes drifted towards the Ravenclaw table. As he scanned the table, he realized Lyra was nowhere in sight. _Probably in the library already_, Remus thought to himself.

"Right Moony?" Asked Sirius.

"I'm sorry, what was that Pads?"

"I said, I bet she just needs a good shag. That's why she had that little freak out today. Hasn't had enough alone time with Goldstien." Sirius said with a barking laugh.

"You know, funny thing is Pads, I don't think that's it. I'm pretty sure I overheard Goldstien talking to Greg Corner about Lyra not "giving it up". She's probably still a virgin." James said.

"I really don't think this is something we should be discussing guys."

"Moony, since when do you have an issues talking about girls? No, Moons, you don't fancy my cousin do you? Good Godric, don't even go there. I mean, she's a lot like Andy, but she's not going against my Uncle Cygnus. She's marrying Goldstien. She's too much of a Daddy's girl not too."

"Thanks for the concern Sirius, but no worries mate, its not even like that. But I do have to get going. I told Lyra I'd meet her in the library to work on our _Charms_ project, and by the looks of it, I'm already late. I'll just catch you guys later."

And with some fleeting waves good bye to his friends, Remus left for the library.

XXXXXXX

"Get up Lyra." Said a stern voice.

"Jameson, there are people in the library, and Remus is meeting me here shortly. Whatever it is, can we please discuss it later?" Lyra pleaded.

"I will not say it again Lyra," he said as he took hold of her arm, "Get _up!" _He said yanking her out of her chair and all but dragged her behind the stacks.

Before she even had a moment to speak, his hand connected with her face, "When I tell you to do something you do it the first time I say it, do you understand me Lyra?" All she could do was nod her head yes. "Now, darling, why weren't you present at dinner? I've hardly seen you at all today." Jameson said arrogance present in his voice.

"I'm sorry Jameson. I just really wanted to get some extra time in the library to work on this _Charms _project. Creating a charm is no small feat, and I just want to devout as much of my time to it as possible. You know how much I care about my grades." She was fishing, sure, but she needed him to calm down before Remus showed up. She also didn't fancy getting hit again.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes, well. In the future, remember that you need to be sure to make time for me, alright?" Once again, Lyra just nodded. "Good, I'll see you after your rounds." He gave her a small kiss, and left the library.

"_How could I let it come to this?"_ Lyra asked herself.

**Author's Note**

_Yes, I know it really short. But I'm really tired. Hopefully I will be able to post a nice long chapter soon._

_Please review._


End file.
